Carddas TCG
is a name given to Bandai's card vending machines and, thus, a generic term given to the cards sold by these machines. Since the introduction of the Saint Seiya series in 1988, many popular anime, manga and tokusatsu series has been made into Carddass. With the introduction of Danball Senki, Carddass distributed its card series sponsored from Bandai into 2 different games. #The Data Carddass vending machine types, which started on November 24th, 2011 and ended with its 7th series on December 20th, 2012. #The . Rules Booster Packs Carddass Achilles Promo.jpg Odin P-001.jpg Achilles P-002.png Achilles P-003.png Proto Zenon P-004.png The Emperor P-005.jpg Pandora P-006.png Odin P-007.jpg Achilles P-008.png Odin P-009.jpg Epsilon P-010.png Perseus P-011.png Perseus P-012.jpg Perseus P-013.png ElysionP-014.png Elysion P-015.png Elysion P-016.png Perseus P-017.png Ikaros Zero P-018.png Achilles PC-01.png Odin PC-02.png Warrior PC-03.jpg Hunter PC-04.jpg Kunoichi PC-05.jpg Pandora PC-06.jpg Buld PC-08.jpg Gladiator PC-07.jpg Hakai-O PC-09.jpg Joker PC-10.jpg The Emperor PC-11.jpg Deqoo PC-12.jpg Achilles PC2-01.jpg Odin PC2-02.jpg Epsilon PC2-03.jpg Perseus PC2-04.jpg Fenrir PC2-05.jpg Proto Zenon PC2-06.jpg G Rex PC2-07.png Masquerade J PC2-08.jpg Bibinbird X PC2-09.jpg Gekkoumaru PC2-10.jpg Judge PC2-11.jpg Buld Kai PC2-12.jpg Achilles 1-01.jpg Achillies 1-02.jpg Achilles 1-03.jpg Achilles 1-04.jpg Odin 1-05.jpg Kaz Warrior 1-06.jpg Kaz Warrior 1-07.jpg Kaz Warrior 10-8.jpg Hunter 1-09.jpg Hunter 1-10.jpg Hunter 1-11.jpg Hunter 1-12.jpg Hunter 1-13.jpg Kunoichi 1-14.jpg Kunoichi 1-15.jpg Kunoichi 1-16.jpg Kunoichi 1-17.jpg Pandora 1-18.jpg Pandora 1-19.jpg Pandora 1-20.jpg Gladiator 1-21.jpg Gladiator 1-22.jpg Gladiator 1-23.jpg Buld 1-24.jpg Buld 1-25.jpg Buld 1-26.jpg Mad Dog 1-27.jpg Nazuu 1-28.jpg Queen 1-29.jpg Hakai-O 1-30.jpg Amazoness 1-31.jpg Amazoness 1-32.jpg Amazoness 1-33.jpg Inbit 1-34.jpg Proto Zenon 1-35.jpg Queen 1-36.jpg Queen 1-37.jpg Queen 1-38.jpg Kunoichi 1-39.jpg Kunoichi 1-40.jpg Deqoo 1-41.jpg Deqoo 1-42.jpg Deqoo 1-43.jpg Deqoo R 1-44.jpg Deqoo R 1-45.jpg Deqoo R 1-46.png Nazuu 1-47.jpg Nazuu 1-48.jpg Mad Dog 1-49.jpg Mad Dog 1-50.jpg Achilles 2-01.png Achilles 2-02.png Odin 2-03.png Epsilon 2-04.png Kaz Warrior 2-05.png Hunter 2-06.png Hunter 2-07.png Fenrir 2-08.png Kunoichi 2-09.png Kunoichi 2-10.png Pandaora Amy 2-11.png Pandora 2-12.png Gladiator 2-13.png Gladiator 2-14.png Buld 2-15.png Buld 2-16.png Mad Dog 2-17.png Queen 2-19.png Nazuu 2-18.png Hakai-O 2-20.png Hakai-O 2-21.png Hakai-O Z 2-22.jpg Amazoness 2-23.png Amazoness 2-24.png Joker 2-25.png Nightmare 2-27.png Inbit 2-28.png Inbit 2-29.png The Emperor 2-30.png Emperor M2 2-31.png Proto Zenon 2-32.png Gekkoumaru 2-33.png Queen 2-34.png Kunoichi 2-35.png Gladiator 2-36.png Gladiator 2-37.png Joker 2-38.png Deqoo 2-39.png Deqoo 2-40.png Deqoo Ace 2-41.png Deqoo Ace 2-42.png Deqoo Ace 2-43.png Deqoo Kai 2-44.png Deqoo Kai 2-45.png Deqoo R 2-46.png Deqoo R 2-47.png Nazuu 2-48.png Buld Kai 2-49.png Mad Dog 2-50.png Achilles X Mode CP1.jpg Odin X-Mode CP2.png Hunter X Mode CP3.png Kunoichi X-Mode CP4.png Hakai-O X mode CP5.png Proto Zenon X Mode CP6.png Gekkoumaru X-mode CP7.png Deqoo X-Mode CP8.png Achilles 3-01.jpg Odin X-Mode 3-02.jpg Epsilon 3-03.jpg Perseus 3-04.jpg Warrior 3-05.jpg Hunter 3-06.jpg Fenrir 3-07.jpg Kunoichi 3-08.jpg Pandora Amy 3-09.jpg Pandora 3-10.jpg Gladiator 3-11.jpg Buld 3-12.jpg Mad Dog 3-13.jpg Nazuu 3-14.jpg Queen 3-15.jpg Hakai-O 3-16.jpg Hakai-O Z X Mode 3-17.jpg Amazoness 3-18.jpg Joker X-mode 3-19.jpg Nightmare 3-20.png The Emperor 3-21.jpg Emperor M2 3-22.jpg Proto Zenon 3-23.jpg G Rex 3-24.jpg G Rex 3-25.jpg Bibinbird X 3-26.jpg Bibinbird X 3-27.jpg Gekkoumaru 3-28.jpg Judge 3-29.jpg Deqoo 3-30.jpg Deqoo Kai 3-31.jpg Deqoo Ace X-Mode 3-32.jpg Ifreet 3-33.jpg Deqoo R 3-34.jpg Fairy 3-35.jpg Amazoness 3-36.jpg Inbit 3-37.jpg Inbit 3-38.jpg Queen 3-39.jpg Kunoichi 3-40.jpg Gladiator 3-41.jpg Joker 3-42.jpg Nazuu 3-43.jpg Buld 3-44.jpg Buld Kai 3-45.jpg Mad Dog 3-46.jpg Genbu 3-47.jpg Suzaku 3-48.jpg Seiryuu 3-49.jpg Byakko 3-50.jpg Achilles 3-CP1.jpg Odin 3-CP2.jpg Epsilon 3-CP3.jpg Perseus 3-CP4.jpg Zenon 3-CP5.jpg Masquerade J 3-CP6.jpg Lucifer 3-CP7.jpg Ifreet 3-CP8_f.png Achilles 4-01.jpg Odin 4-02.jpg Epsilon 4-03.jpg Elysion 4-04.png Perseus 4-05_f.png Fenrir 4-06.jpg Pandora Amy 4-07.jpg Gladiator 4-08.jpg Kunoichi 4-09.jpg Buld 4-10.jpg Hakai-O Z 4-11.jpg Queen 4-12.jpg Nazuu 4-13.jpg Mad Dog 4-14.jpg Amazoness 4-15.jpg Nightmare 4-16.jpg Proto Zenon 4-17.jpg Zenon 4-18.jpg G Rex 4-19.jpg Masquerade J 4-20.jpg Bibinbird X 4-21.jpg Bibinbird X II 4-22.jpg Bibinbird X III 4-22.jpg Bibinbird X IV 4-24.jpg Bibinbird X V 4-25.jpg Red Ribbon 4-26.jpg Blue Ribbon 4-27.jpg Green Ribbon 4-28.jpg Gekkoumaru 4-29.jpg Judge 4-30.jpg Lucifer 4-31.jpg Apollo Kaiser 4-32.jpg Warrior 4-33.jpg Gladiator 4-34.jpg Inbit 4-35.jpg Deqoo 4-36.jpg Deqoo Kai 4-37.jpg Deqoo Ace 4-38.jpg Deqoo R 4-39.jpg Buld Kai 4-40.jpg Ifreet 4-41.jpg Genbu 4-42.jpg Suzaku 4-43.jpg Seiryuu 4-44.jpg Byakko 4-45.jpg Achilles Deed 4-46.jpg Oni Kunoichi 4-47.jpg Dark Pandora 4-48.jpg New Egypt 4-49.png Deqoo OZ 4-50.jpg Odin 5-01.jpg Epsilon 5-02.jpg Elysion 5-03.jpg Elysion 5-04.png Elysion 5-05.jpg Elysion 5-06.jpg Perseus 5-07.jpg Perseus 5-08.png Minerva 5-09.png Minerva 5-10.jpg Fenrir 5-11.jpg Pandora 5-12.jpg Hakai-O Z 5-13.jpg Nightmare 5-14.jpg Zenon 5-15.jpg Bibinbird X 5-16.jpg Bibinbird X II 5-17.jpg Bibinbird X III 5-18.jpg Bibinbird X IV 5-19.jpg Bibinbird X V 5-20.jpg Bibinbird Gold 5-21.jpg Bibinbird Gold 5-22.jpg Bibinbird Silver 5-23.jpg Red Ribbon 5-24.jpg Blue Ribbon 5-25.jpg Green Ribbon 5-26.jpg Judge 5-27.jpg Lucifer 5-28.jpg Shadow Lucifer 5-29.png Shadow Lucifer 5-30.jpg Apollo Kaiser 5-31.jpg Apollo Kaiser 5-32.jpg Deqoo 5-33.jpg Buld Kai 5-34.jpg Ifreet 5-35.jpg Genbu 5-36.jpg Suzaku 5-37.jpg Seiryuu 5-38.jpg Byakko 5-39.jpg Achilles Deed 5-40.png Hunter Kiba 5-41.jpg Oni Kunoichi 5-42.jpg Dark Pandora 5-43.jpg Dark Pandora 5-44.jpg New Egypt 5-45.jpg New Egypt 5-46.jpg Deqoo OZ 5-47.jpg Deqoo OZ 5-48.jpg Joker Kirito Custom 5-49.jpg Hakai-O Kirito Custom 5-50.jpg Achilles 6-01.jpg Odin 6-02.jpg Epsilon 6-03.jpg Elysion 6-04.jpg Elysion 6-05.jpg Ikaros Zero 6-06.jpg Ikaros Zero 6-07.jpg Perseus 6-08.jpg Perseus 6-09.jpg Ikaros Force 6-10.jpg Ikaros Force 6-11.jpg Minerva 6-12.jpg Minerva 6-13.jpg Fenrir 6-14.jpg Pandora 6-15.jpg Hakai-O 6-16.jpg Hakai-O Z 6-17.jpg Nightmare 6-18.jpg Zenon 6-19.jpg G Rex 6-20.jpg Masquerade J 6-21.jpg Bibinbird Gold 6-22.jpg Bibinbird Silver 6-23.jpg Gekkoumaru 6-24.jpg Judge 6-25.jpg Lucifer 6-26.jpg Shadow Lucifer 6-27.jpg Apollo Kaiser 6-28.jpg Inbit 6-29.jpg Deqoo Ace 6-30.jpg Deqoo Kai 6-31.jpg Deqoo R 6-32.jpg Buld Kai 6-33.jpg Ifreet 6-34.jpg Genbu 6-35.jpg The Emperor 6-36.jpg Seiryuu 6-37.jpg Byakko 6-38.jpg Achilles Deed 6-39.jpg Achilles Deed 6-40.jpg Hunter Kiba 6-41.jpg Hunter Kiba 6-42.jpg Oni Kunoichi 6-43.jpg Dark Pandora 6-44.jpg New Egypt 6-45.jpg Deqoo OZ 6-46.jpg Joker Kirito Custom 6-47.jpg Joker Kirito Custom 6-48.jpg Hakai-O Kirito Custom 6-49.jpg Hakai-O Kirito Custom 6-50.jpg Achilles 7-01.jpg Odin X-mode 7-02.jpg Epsilon 7-03.jpg Elysion 7-04.jpg Ikaros Zero 7-07.jpg Ikaros Zero 7-06.jpg Perseus 7-05.jpg Ikaros Force 7-08.jpg Ikaros Force 7-09.jpg Minerva 7-10.jpg Minerva 7-11.jpg Fenrir 7-12.jpg Pandora Amy 7-13.jpg Hakai-O Z 7-14.jpg Hakai-O Z 7-15.jpg Nazuu 7-16.jpg Mad Dog 7-17.jpg Joker 7-18.jpg Nightmare 7-19.jpg Proto Zenon 7-20.jpg Masquerade J 7-21.jpg Bibinbird X 7-22.jpg Bibinbird Gold 7-23.jpg Bibinbird Silver 7-24.jpg Red Ribbon 7-25.jpg Blue Ribbon 7-26.jpg Judge 7-27.jpg Lucifer 7-28.jpg Shadow Lucifer 7-29.jpg Apollo Kaiser 7-30.jpg Amazones 7-31.jpg Buld Kai 7-32.jpg Ifreet 7-33.jpg Ifreet 7-34.jpg Genbu 7-35.jpg Suzaku 7-36.png Seiryuu 7-37.jpg Byakko 7-38.jpg Achilles Deed 7-39.jpg Achilles Deed 7-40.jpg Hunter Kiba 7-41.png Oni Kunoichi 7-42.jpg Dark Pandora 7-43.jpg New Egypt 7-44.jpg Deqoo OZ 7-45.jpg Joker Kirito Custom 7-46.jpg Joker Kirito Custom 7-47.jpg Hakai-O Kirito Custom 7-48.jpg O-Legion 7-49.jpg O-Legion 7-50.jpg LBX Card Battle Game Achilles_D-S01-01.jpg Achilles_D-S01-02.jpg Achilles_D-S01-03.jpg Achilles_D-S01-04.jpg Achilles_D-S01-05.jpg Achilles_D-S01-06.jpg AX-00_D-S01-07.jpg Hunter_D-S02-01.jpg Hunter_D-S02-02.jpg Hunter_D-S02-03.jpg Hunter_D-S02-04.jpg Hunter_D-S02-05.jpg Hunter_D-S02-06.jpg Hunter_D-S02-07.jpg The_Emperor_D-S03-01.jpg The_Emperor_D-S03-02.jpg The_Emperor_D-S03-03.jpg The_Emperor_D-S03-04.jpg The_Emperor_D-S03-05.jpg The_Emperor_D-S03-06.jpg The_Emperor_D-S03-07.jpg Odin_D-S04-01.jpg Odin_D-S04-02.jpg Odin_D-S04-03.jpg Odin_D-S04-04.jpg Odin_D-S04-05.jpg Odin_Jet_Mode_D-S04-06.jpg Odin_D-S04-07.jpg Odin_D-S04-08.jpg Proto_Zenon_D-S05-01.jpg Proto_Zenon_D-S05-02.jpg Proto_Zenon_D-S05-03.jpg Proto_Zenon_D-S05-04.jpg Proto_Zenon_D-S05-05.jpg Proto_Zenon_D-S05-06.jpg Proto_Zenon_D-S05-07.jpg Proto_Zenon_D-S05-08.jpg Achilles D-01-01.jpg Achilles D-01-02.jpg Achilles D-01-02R.jpg Achilles V-Mode D-01-03.jpg Achilles_V_Mode_Gold_Stamp_D-01-03.png Achilles D-01-04.jpg Achilles D-01-05.jpg Achilles D-01-06W.jpg Achilles D-01-07.jpg Achilles D-01-08.jpg Kunochi D-01-09.jpg kunochi d-01-09w.png Kunochi D-01-10.jpg Kunochi D-01-11.jpg Kunochi D-01-12.jpg Kunochi D-01-13.jpg Kunochi D-01-14.jpg Kunochi D-01-15.jpg Kunochi D-01-16.jpg Hunter D-01-17.png Hunter D-01-18.jpg Hunter D-01-18W.jpg Hunter D-01-19.jpg Hunter D-01-20.jpg Hunter D-01-21.jpg Hunter D-01-22.jpg Warrior D-01-23.jpg Warrior D-01-24.jpg Hakai-O D-01-25.jpg Hakai-O D-01-25W.png Hakai-O D-01-26.jpg Hakai-O D-01-27.jpg Hakai-O D-1-28.jpg Queen D-01-29.jpg Queen D-01-30.jpg Nazuu D-01-31.jpg Nazuu D-01-32.jpg Mad Dog D-01-33.jpg Mad Dog D-01-34.jpg The Emperor D-01-35.jpg The Emperor D-01-36.jpg The Emperor D-01-37.jpg The Emperor D-01-38.jpg The Emperor D-01-38W.png The Emperor D-01-39.jpg The Emperor D-01-40.jpg The Emperor D-01-41.jpg The Emperor D-01-42.jpg Joker D-01-43.jpg Joker D-01-44.jpg Joker D-01-45.jpg Joker D-01-45W.png Joker D-01-46.jpg Joker D-01-47.jpg Joker D-01-48.jpg Joker D-01-49.jpg Joker D-01-50.jpg Gekkoumaru D-01-51.jpg Gekkoumaru D-01-52.jpg Gekkoumaru D-01-53.jpg Gekkoumaru D-01-54.jpg Deqoo D-01-55.jpg Deqoo D-01-55W.png Deqoo Kai D-01-56.jpg Deqoo R D-01-57.jpg Deqoo D-01-58.jpg Assassin D-01-59.jpg Assassin D-01-60.jpg Inbit D-01-61.jpg Inbit D-01-62.jpg Egypt D-01-63.jpg Egypt D-01-64.jpg Buld D-01-65.jpg Buld D-01-66.jpg Gladiator D-01-67.jpg Gladiator D-01-68.jpg Protagonist team visit!.jpg Achilles V-Mode D-02-02.jpg The Emperor D-02-02.jpg W gang.jpg Hunter D-02-03.jpg Achilles D-02-04.jpg Kunoichi D-02-05.jpg Hakai-O D-02-06.jpg G Rex D-02-07.jpg Ota Ranger D-03-64.jpg Ortega D-02-08.jpg Joker MK2 D-02-09.jpg Ortega D-02-10.jpg Anubis D-02-11.jpg Judge D-02-12.jpg Anubis D-02-13.jpg Amazoness D-02-14.jpg Warrior D-02-15.jpg Buld D-02-16.jpg Achilles V Mode D-02-17.jpg Achilles_V_Mode_Gold_Stamp_D-02-17.jpg Achilles_V_Mode_D-02-18.jpg Achilles D-02-19.png Kunoichi D-02-20.jpg Hunter D-02-21.png Hakai-O D-02-22.jpg Hakai-O D-02-23.jpg The Emperor D-02-24.jpg The Emperor D-02-25.png Joker D-02-26.jpg G Rex D-02-27.jpg G Rex D-02-28.jpg G Rex D-02-29.jpg G Rex D-02-31.jpg Judge D-02-32.png Judge D-02-33.jpg Judge D-02-34.jpg Judge D-02-34_2.jpg Judge D-02-35.png Judge D-02-36.jpg Masquerade J D-02-37.jpg Masquerade J D-02-38.jpg Masquerade J D-02-39.jpg Masquerade J D-02-40.jpg Bibinbird X D-02-41.jpg Bibinbird X D-02-42.jpg Bibinbird X D-02-43.jpg Bibinbird X D-02-44.jpg Bibinbird X D-02-44_2.jpg Pandora D-02-45.png Pandora D-02-46.jpg Pandora D-02-47.jpg Pandora D-02-48.jpg Warrior D-02-49.jpg Amazoness D-02-51.jpg Buld D-02-52.jpg Warrior D-02-50.jpg Kabuto D-02-53.jpg Kabuto D-02-53_2.jpg Kabuto D-02-54.jpg Zuul D-02-55.jpg Zuul D-02-55_2.jpg Zuul D-02-56.jpg Odin D-03-01.jpg Odin D-03-02.jpg Odin Aircraft Red D-03-03.jpg Odin D-03-03.jpg Fenrir D-03-22.jpg Odin D-03-04.jpg Pandora Amy D-03-12.jpg Odin D-03-05.jpg Odin D-03-06.jpg Odin Jet Mode D-03-07.jpg Pandora Amy D-03-08.jpg Pandora Amy D-03-09.jpg Pandora Amy D-03-10.jpg Pandora Amy D-03-11.jpg Pandora Amy D-03-13.jpg Pandora Amy D-03-14.jpg Pandora Amy D-03-15.jpg Fenrir D-03-16.png Fenrir D-03-17.jpg Fenrir D-03-18.jpg Fenrir D-03-19.png Fenrir D-03-20.jpg Fenrir D-03-23.jpg Proto Zenon D-03-24.jpg Proto Zenon D-03-25.jpg Proto Zenon D-03-26.jpg Proto Zenon D-03-27.jpg Proto Zenon D-03-28.jpg Proto Zenon D-03-29.jpg Proto Zenon D-03-30.jpg ZX3 Build 1 D-03-32.jpg ZX3 Build 1 D-03-31.jpg ZX3 Build 3 D-03-35.jpg ZX3 Build 2 D-03-34.jpg ZX3 Build 2 D-03-33.jpg ZX3 Build 3 D-03-36.jpg Perfect ZX3 D-03-37.jpg Perfect ZX3 D-03-38.jpg General D-03-39.jpg General D-03-40.jpg General D-03-41.jpg Bibinbird X V D-03-46.jpg Bibinbird X IV D-03-45.jpg Bibinbird X D-03-42.jpg Bibinbird X III D-03-44.jpg Bibinbird X II D-03-43.png Master Command D-03-47.jpg Master Command D-03-48.jpg Hades D-03-49.jpg Hades D-03-50.jpg Sakura☆0 D-03-51.jpg Amazoness D-03-52.jpg Buld Kai D-03-53.jpg Achilles V-mode D-03-54.jpg Achilles II D-03-55.jpg Kunoichi 2 D-03-56.jpg Hunter II D-03-57.jpg The Emperor D-03-58.jpg The Emperor D-03-59.jpg Odin Extreme Mode D-04-01.jpg Odin Extreme Mode D-04-02.jpg Odin D-04-03.jpg Odin D-04-04.jpg Odin D-04-05.jpg Zenon Alternative Mode D-04-06.jpg Zenon Alternative Mode D-04-07.jpg Zenon D-04-08.jpg Zenon D-04-09.jpg Zenon D-04-10.jpg Four Symbols.jpg Zenon Alternative Mode D-04-11.jpg Odin Extreme Mode D-04-12.jpg Hakai-O Z D-04-13.jpg Hakai-O Z D-04-14.jpg Hakai-O Destiny Custom D-04-15.jpg Nightmare D-04-16.jpg Nightmare D-04-17.jpg Nightmare Custom D-04-18.jpg BOOST.jpg Hakai-O Z D-04-19.jpg Nightmare D-04-20.jpg Apollo Kaiser D-04-21.jpg Apollo Kaiser D-04-22.jpg Apollo Kaiser D-04-23.jpg Apollo Kaiser D-04-24.jpg Grey Maid D-04-26.jpg Apollo Kaiser D-04-27.jpg Grey Maid D-04-28.jpg Apollo Kaiser D-04-25.jpg Gekkoumaru D-04-29.jpg Kaixa D-04-30.jpg Kaixa D-04-31.jpg Kaixa D-04-32.jpeg Lucifer D-04-33.jpg Lucifer D-04-34.jpg Lucifer D-04-35.jpg Lucifer Seraphic Mode D-04-36.jpg Lucifer D-04-37.jpg Lucifer Seraphic Mode D-04-38.jpg Lucifer D-04-39.jpg Lucifer D-04-40.jpg Ifreet D-04-41.jpg Ifreet D-04-42.jpg Ifreet D-04-43.jpg Ifreet D-04-44.jpg Ifreet D-04-45.jpg Fairy D-04-46.jpg Fairy D-04-47.jpg Kunoichi Saki D-04-48.jpg Kunoichi Saki D-04-49.jpg Black Pandora D-04-50.jpg Pandora Custom D-04-51.jpg Fenrir D-04-52.jpg Fenrir Custom D-04-53.jpg Kunoichi-Style Custom D-04-54.jpg Hunter Custom D-04-55.jpg Dark Knight Achilles D-04-56.jpg Sacred Knight Emperor D-04-57.jpg Perseus D-05-01.jpg Perseus D-05-02.jpg Perseus D-05-03.jpg Elysion D-05-04.jpg Elysion D-05-05.jpg Elysion D-05-06.jpg Minerva D-05-07.jpg Minerva D-05-08.jpg Minerva D-05-09.jpg Minerva D-05-10.jpg Perseus D-05-11.jpg Elysion D-05-12.jpg Achilles Deed D-05-13.jpg Achilles Deed D-05-14.jpg Odin D-05-15.jpg Odin D-05-16.jpg Pandora Amy D-05-17.jpg Pandora Amy D-05-18.jpg Fenrir D-05-19.jpg Fenrir D-05-20.jpg Zenon D-05-21.jpg Proto Zenon D-05-22.jpg Hakai-O Z D-05-23.jpg General D-05-24.jpg Master Command D-05-25.jpg Bibinbird X IV D-05-26.jpg Amazoness D-05-27.jpg Buld Kai D-05-28.jpg Judge D-05-29.jpg Nightmare D-05-30.jpg Ifreet D-05-31.jpg Genbu D-05-32.jpg Seiryuu D-05-33.jpg Genbu D-05-34.jpg Byakko D-05-35.jpg Suzaku D-05-36.jpg Seiryuu D-05-37.jpg Epsilon D-05-38.jpg Epsilon D-05-39.jpg Epsilon D-05-40.jpg Epsilon D-05-41.jpg Troy D-05-42.jpg Troy D-05-43.jpg Ifreet Kai D-05-44.jpg Perfect ZX4 D-05-45.jpg Soldier_D-05-46.jpg Perseus_Strike_Mode_D-06-01.jpg Perseus_D-06-02.jpg Elysion_Knight_Mode_D-06-03.jpg Elysion_D-06-04.jpg Minerva_D-06-05.jpg Minerva_Burning_Mode_D-06-06.jpg Jeanne_D_D-06-07.jpg Jeanne_D_D-06-08.jpg Triton_D-06-09.jpg Triton_D-06-10.jpg Liu_Bei_D-06-11.jpg Liu_Bei_D-06-12.jpg Σ_Orbis_D-06-13.jpg Σ_Orbis_D-06-14.jpg Σ_Orbis_D-06-15.jpg Joker_Billy_Custom_D-06-16.jpg Deqoo_OZ_D-06-17.jpg Joker_Kirito_Custom_D-06-18.jpg Hakai-O_Kirito_Custom_D-06-19.jpg Achilles_Deed_D-06-20.jpg Achilles_Deed_D-06-21.jpg New_Egypt_D-06-22.jpg Dark_Pandora_D-06-23.jpg Shadow_Lucifer_D-06-24.jpg Killer_Droid_Wyvern_D-06-25.jpg Epsilon D-C01.png Achilles D-W01-01.jpg Kunoichi_D-W01-02.jpg Hunter_D-W01-03.png Hakai-O D-W01-04.png The_Emperor_D-W01-05.png Joker D-W01-06.jpg Gekkoumaru D-W01-07.jpg Deqoo Ace D-W01-08.jpg Assassin D-W01-09.jpg Inbit D-W01-10.jpg Achilles V Mode D-W02-01.jpg The Emperor D-W02-02.jpg Joker MK2 D-W02-03.jpg G-Rex_D-W02-04.jpg Judge_D-W02-05.jpg Warrior_D-W02-06.jpg Achilles_D-W02-07.jpg G-Rex D-W02-07 2.jpg Kunoichi_D-W02-08.jpg Hunter D-W02-09.jpg Pandora D-W02-10.jpg Achilles P001_1.jpeg Achilles P001_2.jpg Achilles P002.jpg Special Card Achilles.jpg The_Emperor_P006.png Achilles_V_Mode_P007.png Achilles P008.png The_Emperor_P009.png Achilles P010.jpg The Emperor P012.png Achilles P011.jpg Achilles P013.jpg G-Rex P014.jpg Hakai-O P015.jpg Joker MK2 P017.jpg Judge P018.jpg The Emperor P016_1.jpg The Emperor P016_2.jpg Odin P021.png Elysion & Perseus P022.jpg Perseus P023.jpg Elysion P024.jpg Perseus P025.png Epsilon UC P026.png Ikaros Zero P027.jpg Σ Orbis P031.png Revenge Rex.jpg Elysion Knight Mode P028.jpg Perseus Strike Mode P029.jpg Minerva Burning Mode P030.png Inazuma Eleven TCG Digitonias_I_IG-10-063.jpg Heliorosa_IG-09_063-065.jpg Odin MK2 IG-09 062:065.jpg Achilles_D9_IG-10_062-65.jpg Ban_Yamano_IG-09_061-065.jpg Hiro Oozora IG-10 060:65.jpg External Links *LBX Card Battle Game (Official Japanese Cardass TCG Page) *DATA Carddass: Danball Senki (Official Japanese TCG Page) *LBX Battle Card Game Japanese Wiki Category:Merchandise